


Saltatus

by LayWright



Series: LayWright Drabbles [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hershel Layton and Phoenix Wright take a moment to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saltatus

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a request from Tumblr.
> 
> It's really short though. I kinda owe you guys this because I promised more Laywright months ago.
> 
> Oops-
> 
> http://angryai.tumblr.com/post/128200651852/laywright-saltatus-risio-cantus-or-ventus

"Am I doing this right?"

"Yes, just like that. You're getting there, Phoenix."

Phoenix kept glancing down at their feet. He already stepped on Hershel's feet more than once, but he was beginning to get the hang of it.

He wasn't sure why he was messing up a simple dance so much, but then again he was rather flustered as of right now.

One hand in Hershel's, the other on his back... There was a song playing in the background that Phoenix didn't really recognize, but it was some classical music picked out by Hershel.

Phoenix lifted his gaze so it rested on the others face. Step by step, they moved slowly to the music and then he was able to dance without stepping on his boyfriend's feet once. But, Phoenix was so... Entranced. It was one of those moments where you really looked at the other and just realize how lucky you are to have them.

It was cheesy... Maya would have laughed at him.

But it didn't matter. It was true.

Hershel chuckled, looking up at Phoenix with a smile. "There, you've already gotten the hang of it. Good job, Phoenix."

The lawyer didn't really pay attention, stopping his feet to lean down and quickly kissed the shorter man.

There was a brief silence until Phoenix pulled away, then jumped slightly and looked to the side. "Uh... Sorry about that... I just kinda..."

But the Professor just smiled softly, a light blush on his cheeks. "It's perfectly... Alright, Phoenix." He replied as the two resumed dancing. After a moment, he quickly added in. "... I love you, Phoenix."

Phoenix just smiled down at the other, closing his eyes to enjoy the perfect moment.

"I love you too."


End file.
